Supplemental inflatable restraint systems for motor vehicles are known and are operable to deploy an air bladder or bag upon detection of a sufficiently severe vehicle impact. Such air bladders or bags are typically installed in one or more locations selected by the vehicle manufacturer, and such air bladders or bags typically may not thereafter be relocated within the vehicle. It is desirable to provide for a modular inflatable restraint system that may be mounted within a motor vehicle at any desired location.